Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to integrated circuits (ICs). More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a duty cycle estimator of a switched mode voltage regulator for improved load current sensing during discontinuous operation mode.
Background
Many modern electronic systems rely on one or more batteries for power. The batteries are recharged, for example, by connecting the system to a power source (e.g., an alternating current (AC) power outlet) via a power adapter and cable. As these modern electronic systems, including mobile computing devices (e.g., smart phones, computer tablets, and the like) continue to be used more widely, the need for increased battery capacity becomes more significant. Unfortunately, the amount of time a mobile device can operate on a fully charged battery is in conflict with increasing consumer demand for more features and smaller devices.